The present invention relates to an anti-theft device for a vehicle.
Vehicle thefts continue to be a problem since locked vehicle doors are susceptible to unauthorized entry. Once inside the passenger compartment, a thief can easily hot wire the vehicle and break the steering wheel lock. The present invention provides a frame which may be locked over vehicle door to prevent the door from being opened.
Various vehicle anti-theft devices exist in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,452 issued to Waier relates to a frame into which the front end of a vehicle is driven. The frame includes adjustable bars allowing the frame to be clamped tightly against the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,461 issued to Pearson relates to a locking device to secure the rear door and tailgate of a truck having a canopy and rear bumper. The locking device includes an elongated member having a loop at the upper end for securing to the handle of the truck canopy and a lower member with orifices. The lower member vertically extends through an orifice on the bumper. A lock is then secured within the orifices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,040 issued to Rivera relates to a vehicle anti-theft device that alerts the observing public that the vehicle has been stolen. The device includes a broad, flat, brightly colored strap having a message thereon. The strap is normally stored between the hood and windshield. The strap may be locked across the windshield when the vehicle is left unattended whereby a thief must either break the windshield to remove the strap or drive the vehicle with the strap in plain view.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,030 issued to Muldoon relates to a goose neck trailer locking apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,177 issued to Chacon discloses an anti-theft system including an extendable bar permanently carried by the vehicle. The extendable bar is movable between an extended position for locking the vehicle in place and a retracted position when the vehicle is in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,046 issued to Baumwoll et al discloses a vehicle access preventive device including a hook member adapted to engage a post on the inner surface of a door frame and an outer module adapted to abut against an outer surface of the door. A strap is attached between the hook member and the outer module and is disposed between the door and frame.
The present invention provides a uniquely configured adjustable frame assembly for mounting to a vehicle door to prevent the door from being opened by an unauthorized user.
The present invention relates to a vehicle anti-theft device including a frame member for securing over a vehicle door. The frame member includes a pair of vertical legs each having an L-shaped upper arm slidably mounted thereon. A locking mechanism secures the upper arms at a select position relative to the leg allowing the frame to be tightly clamped to varying size vehicle doors. Attached to the lower end of each bar is a lower arm including a vertical slot thereon for receiving a jack rail or similar plate mounted beneath the vehicle. A transverse cross-bar may interconnect the two support legs. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle anti-theft device that is easy to install.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle anti-theft device that prevents a vehicle door from being opened by an unauthorized user.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle anti-theft device that is adjustable to fit varying size vehicle doors and which may be used with either two or four door models. Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and the appended claims.